Destiny or Self Determination?
by blonde-gal
Summary: We all know that werewolves are vampires mortal enemies, but who kept the balance before they existed? Was the person the only one of her kind? Will the new girl, Isabella, accept her destiny or change her fate? "But I love him" AU-ish BxE, eventually
1. Prologue

**Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: We all know that werewolves are vampires' mortal enemies, but who kept the balance before they existed? And was the person who kept the balance the only one of her kind? These answers lie inside the story so read and review. Will be canon pairings, eventually.**

**A/N: This story idea has been floating around in my head for a long time, but I got the courage to finally post my first Twilight fanfic because of Child-of-God13's challenge. This is the prologue redone.**

* * *

APOV (Are)

I was sitting in my study staring at a portrait of my brothers, myself and my good friend Carlisle. I must contact him soon and invite him and his family to visit. I hear his coven has grown larger and he now has several "children" with gifts that would be most beneficial as part of my guard. In the middle of my musings a knock pervaded the air.

"Come in," a summoned, quite irritably I might add. All my guards know not to disturb me when I am in my study.

Demetri entered and bowed deeply. "Forgive me master, but I have news of the utmost importance."

"Well, what is it?"

"We have found the girl - Anna Marie's descendant." I could feel a shocked expression come across my face, but I sought to mask it.

"Well, Demetri, that is most excellent news." My gaze drifted to a portrait of my sister who continues to shape the world - even though she no longer inhabits it.

_I wonder how accurate my sister was about Isabella, after all Anna Marie was known to be alarmingly accurate with her predictions._

**Review! Feel free to ask questions because the first few chapters may be a bit confusing.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: We all know that werewolves are vampires mortal enemies, but who kept the balance before they existed? And was the person who kept the balance the only one of her kind? These answers lie inside the story so read and review. Will be canon pairings, eventually.**

**A/N: This story idea has been floating around in my head for a long time, but I got the courage to finally post my first Twilight fanfic because of Child-of-God13's challenge.**

**A/N 2: Thank you to my reviewers, An-Jelly-Ca and migamoo. Just so everyone knows the first couple chapters will be short because I'm setting stage for the rest of the story. One thing to note while reading this chapter, and future ones, is that the things in italics are important, but the people in the excerpts are not necessarily important. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Running through the woods watching the branches whip by my head._

_I'm running through the woods watching the branches whip by my head. It feels like that scene in Snow White._

_Piercing red eyes glare at me through the woods, but I don't think they are in my imagination. Something like a rock slams down on me knocking the breath out of me._

_I fall into unconsciousness as a bright light blasted through the forest and the blood red eyes glare at me._

APOV (Aro)

I searched through my list of contacts until I find the ones that I'm looking for. I pick up the phone that Jane was kind enough to bring in for me and dial the first number.

"What," came the gruff voice on the other end.

"Hello James, it is Aro Volturi." I waited for the sharp intake of breath and gave him a few seconds to calm down, after all it is not everyday a member of the most powerful vampire family contacts you. "The reason for my call is that I have heard of your wonderful tracking abilities and I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Of course Aro, who would you like me to track?"

"There is a girl in the Phoenix area that had intrigued my interest. I would like you to find her for me, don't harm her, and then contact me for further instructions."

"Of course Aro."

I hung up the phone and prepared to call the next number.

The phone rang until a feminine voice answered. "Hello."

"Hello, Maria, dear," I called affectionately.

"Aro, this is a surprise. I've been very well behaved," she replied with a slightly breathless and nervous quality to her voice.

"I know, Maria, I've actually called to ask a favor."

"I'll be happy to do what I can."

"I am in need of your talents to find someone who is avoiding their destiny."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Aro. I don't have any talents that would interest you."

I smirked and attempted to restate my desire, in terms that her simple mind would be able to understand. "I need you to create a small army of newborns, no more than five that can smoke a girl with an interesting ability out of her foxhole."

"I'd be delighted Aro, is there any area where you would like me to release my children?"

"Phoenix, for now, but they may need to be relocated eventually," I stated, wondering how much of Anna Marie's personality this girl had.

"Shall I let you know of any progress I have or interesting discoveries?"

"Please, Maria," I replied, toying with the third number to call.

"Until then Aro," she replied mysteriously.

"Until then my dear," I shut the phone with a click.

I glanced at the piece of paper in my hand, undecided on whether to make the call to my final person. I threw the paper into my desk, deciding the call was unnecessary.

The paper labeled 'Carlisle Cullen' fell into my desk, to remain untouched until all options are exhausted.

_I turned terrified into a dark alley. I strange man had been following me for the past three blocks. It was like he was herding me into the deserted part of town._

"_Don't worry dear; this will only hurt for a minute. I'm a fast eater." Before I could contemplate what that meant he pierced my neck and a burning sensation entered my body._

_As a realized I was dying, twin blades of light came and destroyed the man trying to kill me. But it was too late for me to be saved, I was already gone._

**Review everyone! Come on people, it can be your present to me for my golden birthday today!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to liars. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: We all know that werewolves are vampires mortal enemies, but who kept the balance before they existed? And was the person who kept the balance the only one of her kind? These answers lie inside the story so read and review. Will be canon pairings, eventually.**

* * *

_I knew letting my wife picking the location for our honeymoon was a bad idea. I love her and all, but she is too much of a history buff. I wanted to go to Cancun, but no we have to spend twelve hours a day looking at Aztec pyramids. _

_A gust of wind blows past me and then there is a girl in front of me. She is beautiful except for her blood red eyes. "You'll do nicely," she says before leaning towards me. _

_Before I can tell her about my wife, she's bitten my neck. There's a fire in my veins and I can't wait to die._

JPOV (James)

When I first got the call from Aro, I was stunned to say the least. However, I contacted Victoria and we began to look for the girl.

Considering Aro told me nothing about this girl, I'm just aimlessly wandering around Phoenix. A few days ago I got this strange feeling running past the airport, but Aro stated the girl was in Phoenix.

"James, who are we looking for?" my mate Victoria questioned.

"Some girl who holds Aro's interest," I responded irritably, I had already gone over this with her before.

"Did he tell you anything about her?"

"She lives in Phoenix, that's it."

"Fine," she huffed and blew her flaming red hair out of her face.

"I'll going to go hunt, I'll be back soon. If you find a girl that gives you a weird feeling, capture her and then let me deal with her."

I ran off into the city under the cover of dark, searching for a decent meal. I spot a girl wandering around the streets, and a herd her into a dark alley. She is beautiful and smells divine, the perfect meal.

_I have no idea where my husband has been. I haven't seen him for about three days and I can't even file a missing person's report because I can't speak Spanish and talk to the police._

_I the curtains of the hotel flutter open and a gust of wind messes up my hair. I thought I had closed that window. The shallow breathing alerts me to someone in the room._

"_Who's there?"_

"_It's just me, sweetie," comes the silky voice of my husband._

"_Where have you been?"_

"_No where you need to be concerned with," he calls. Before I can blink he is next to me, biting down on my neck. As I feel the life drain out of me all I want to know is what happened to my husband._

**The faster you review the faster I update. Its a win-win situation. **

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Just so people know these first chapters will be short because I'm setting up the story. The Cullens are coming into the story in the next chapter and Bella shortly after. This will be a BxE**

* * *

_My girlfriend slipped into a bar with the intent of freshening up. My family absolutely loved her and my sister pressured me into agreeing to propose on our vacation. As I fingered the ring box in my pocket I wondered if I was truly ready to make this commitment. _

_I heard the sound of heels on the pavement and looked up to see the sexiest girl ever walking towards me. She gave me some form of greeting, but all I could see was her beautiful curves._

_When she asks me if I had plans, I glanced to the building where my girlfriend was located. I shook my head and lowered my lips to this woman's lips, it was the final test to see if I was truly ready to commit._

_Her lips were colder than ice, but she still lit a fire inside me. I dimly heard a gasp and a door slam, but shortly after that the temptress bit into my lip._

_I felt the life drain out of me and wished that I had never made the mistake of betraying my girlfriend because this was surely my punishment._

MPOV (Maria)

To say getting a call from Aro was a shock would be an understatement. I have been perfectly behaved ever since Jasper left. But now I was given permission to create a small, efficient army to find some girl, and after that task was complete I can take revenge on those who stole my mate.

I heard a moan coming from the room where my first creation lay. I stomped over there and threw open the door. "Shut up newborn, I don't particularly want to kill you."

"Well maybe I want you to kill me," he spit back with a fire in his eye.

"Darling, you don't want me to do that," I whispered as I strolled over to him, making sure to sway my hips to distract him.

"You made me kill my wife," he spat at me.

"Honey, I didn't make you do anything," I whisper, leaning down, exposing my chest. "You were the one who decided to test your self control after I told you not to. You have no one to blame but yourself. Think about that." I exited the room and began to plot how to gain his co-operation.

The itch that was growing in the back of my throat reminded me that I needed to hunt soon. I slipped out under the cover of dark to find the perfect prey.

I smirked as I saw a couple holding hands under the moonlight. Normally I wouldn't attack a couple because it draws too much attention, but the female looked like she would be a good mate for my new creation. I stealthily followed them while debating who I would attack first. In the end, the burning in the back of my throat decided for me.

The blonde female left my dinner alone for a moment, to duck into a bar, and that was when I decided to strike. I sauntered up to him making sure that he noticed my perfect figure; after all it is fun to play with your food.

"Hello handsome," I whispered seductively as I stopped less than an arm's length away from him. He gulped nervously as he observed my body. I took another step toward him so my chest brushed his. "Are you doing anything tonight?" I question. He glances towards the door where the blonde disappeared into and shook his head.

He lowered his head towards mine and captured my lips. I could not believe I was kissing this human, but breaking the female's heart will make her more susceptible to mating with my male newborn. After I was positive the female had exited the bar and seen her cheating companion I bit down into his lips.

After I had completely drained the male and disposed of the body I went in search of the female. I saw her crying on a bench not to far from where her lover lay cold and lifeless, I hoped she had not recognized any of my features because that would just be inconvenient.

"Hello dear, you seem quite upset. May I ask what's wrong?" I questioned, playing the concerned stranger.

"Other than the fact that my boyfriend decided to cheat on me with some tramp when his sister told me he was going to propose, nothings wrong." I bit back a retort at being called a tramp and reminded myself that I needed her to complete Aro's request.

"I'm sorry dear."

"I just want to make the pain go away," she blubbered. _**Perfect **_I thought.

"What if I could make the pain go away?" I ask. "I could make any man desire to be with you and if one ever hurts you again you'll have the power to hurt them a million times more."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "You can do that?" she whispers in awe.

I nod and reply, "You'll be more beautiful than all women and have strong enough skin to sustain almost all hurt. Your most prominent trait will be multiplied in ways you could never imagine and be worthy of legends. I can give you all this and all I ask for in exchange is help completing a single task. Do we have an agreement?" She nods eagerly.

I smile revealing my predator teeth. "Don't scream," I instruct. The instant before I reach her neck I see her eager face fall into apprehension. I'll begin my hunt for Aro's girl after this one finishes her change.

_A woman came to promise me the world on a silver platter. She promised to give me my dreams and immortalize me in legends. After seeing my boyfriend, Drake, of five years cheat on me that was all I wanted. I couldn't agree fast enough to the perfect future. _

_That was my first mistake._

_As my veins lit on fire I wondered how many more mistakes I would make in this lifetime._

* * *

**Review, or you'll be faced with a very powerful Maria.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Guess who comes into the story now, CARLISLE CULLEN and another character at the end that you SHOULD be able to figure out.**

* * *

_I wandered in with a group of people to a special tour of Volterra. I started snapping pictures of the fantastic architecture. _

"_Welcome to Volterra," cried a boisterous voice. A man in a billowing cape welcomed us in, but the sight of him made me strangely nervous. _

_The other tourists and I shared a glance as the room's other inhabitants continued to stare at us as if we were food._

_The man who welcomed us in walked through us all, who he was looking for I have no idea. He selected a young girl, she must have been twelve. After he chose his person, two other men dressed in similar clothing walked through the crowd and repeated the process of the first man._

_The person who welcomed us, I believe he is the leader, signaled to his other companions. The simultaneously sunk their teeth into their prey's neck. After they bit down, hell came down upon us._

_The other creatures in the room ran into our group and started biting our next. The last thing I remember before my death is my daughter crying for me to save her. _

APOV(Aro)

I drummed my fingers angrily against the desk. Were all people incompetent? I gave Maria and James their assignments two months ago and they have not yielded any results. Maria confessed to just starting her assignment two days ago because she had to wait for her newborns to become ready. Even if her newborns weren't ready she should have been searching. James looked for a month in Phoenix before deducing the girl wasn't there and moving his search.

Do these people not realize that failure is not an option? Did they forget that I am Aro Volturi and can have them destroyed in an instant? Did they not grasp the concept that this girl could determine the fate of our entire race?

A knock interrupted my anger. "What?" I screeched at the door, ready to tear whoever enters my room to shreds.

"My lord," Demetri entered with a bow. "We have found more information on the girl." I glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue. He didn't.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"Sorry, master. We have learned that she been in Chicago for the past two months and now she is scheduled to move to Washington, to live with her dad."

"Thank you Demetri," I said, beginning to search for the numbers to alert James of the location of his prey. Demetri stood in the doorway as if waiting for something else. "Was there more?" I ask annoyed, really is it too hard to get respectful help these days.

"Not necessarily pertaining to the girl, my lord, however, Felix has informed me that there is a coven in Forks."

"Who?" I asked perplexed, normally vampires are nomads; few are as secure as my brothers, my guards and me.

"We don't know all the vampires, but we do know the coven is led by Carlisle Cullen. That is all, master," Demetri replied as he bowed and left the room.

I believe it is time to call my old friend. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hello Carlisle, it's Aro," I called.

"Aro," he replied, with no shock evident in his voice, "It is a pleasure to hear from you."

"And you my friend. Are you still sticking to your lifestyle?"

"Yes Aro, I'm still drinking animal blood. I enjoy the stability it gives to my life."

"To each his own I suppose." Truly I am shocked at his dedication.

"So my friend, how is your coven?"

"They are doing quite well. School does get frustrating for the members of my family who have repeated the process several times. Edward constantly relays stories of teenage females who image him in less than appropriate fantasies because he is the only single male of my coven."

"Have either Edward or Alice reconsidered my proposition?"

"I believe they are both content here, but I will remind them that your offer to join your guard still stands."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Has Esme flourished in her home decorating pastime?"

"Actually she only decorates during the night now. She felt it was time to get a job and relieve herself from the monotony of a stay at home mom."

"What job has she taken?"

"She is a psychologist in Seattle, a bit of a commute for humans, but she enjoys it."

"That is wonderful, though I was hoping she might consider helping us renovate the castle in a few years."

"I'm fairly certain she would agree to help you- when the time comes to renovate. Aro, may I enquire what sparked the call that led to this delightful conversation?"

"Well, Carlisle, do you remember the stories I told you about my sister?"

"Only that she was the only one out of you, Marcus and Caius who did not naturally evolve into a vampire."

"Yes, but furthermore she was the balance to the three of us. She essentially held the power to destroy us if she wished by only snapping her fingers. It was frightening at first, but she helped us become civilized and create the empire we have today."

"So she didn't hold being vampires against you, she only saw you as her brothers."

"Correct, but she was soon replaced by the werewolves. Apparently fate wanted her to destroy us, not make us civilized."

"I see, however I can't understand why this requires a call to myself," Carlisle responded, sounding perplexed.

"Before Anna Marie died, she made a prediction and cast a spell that her descendant, Isabella, would contain her same vampire destroying abilities."

"Isabella, you've seen her descendant?"

"No, Marie predicted her name."

"Do you actually believe all this Aro?"

"I do my friend, especially since Isabella has shown enough signs of her powers that Demetri was able to locate her."

"This is bad news," Carlisle replied, understanding that this girl could destroy us all.

"Yes, especially since she doesn't know any vampires as friends, so she'll most likely align with any werewolves and seek to destroy our race."

"Where do I come in, Aro?"

"I've heard from a reliable source that she is moving to the Washington area, and I want to make sure you and your coven are prepared."

"Thank you for the call, Aro. We shall all be on the look out."

"And if you find the girl, could you let me know so that we may deal with her and not worry about the end of our race?"

"I'll keep you updated my friend."

"Thank you Carlisle. That is most wonderful news. Send my regards to your family. Good-bye." I shut the phone with a click; it was nice to talk to my friend once in a while.

Isabella will be captured and dealt with. I cannot risk having such a powerful girl roam.

_I woke up in a cold sweat. This was the eighth dream I've had since my sixteenth birthday. It has gotten so crazy that my dad has arranged for me to meet with a psychologist in Seattle._

_This dream was different though, no one died. Normally they die and I feel like I'm dying with them. But today I just heard men talking, so I don't think I'll tell my doctor. Although this is a first time a killer has made a re-appearance in my dreams._

_Though, I have to wonder whether it's normal to hear people plotting to capture and, I'm assuming, kill someone with my same name. _

**REVIEW, pretty please. Give me five reviews and I'll update again tonight. **

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: OMG the first chapter of Breaking Dawn is so amazing, I can't wait for August 2. If you haven't read the first chapter yet, go hang out in your local Barnes and Nobles/Borders and read it. And make sure you're back in your house by 7:30 to watch the clip of the Twilight movie on MTV. But do all this AFTER you review. ; )**

**The plot thickens, enjoy some Cullen drama.**

EPOV(Esme)

Carlisle entered the room with a somber expression. He had just gotten off the phone with Aro Volturi and then he called a family meeting.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as he enters the room.

Alice answers for him, "Of course not Esme, I would have seen it."

"Actually, Alice there is something wrong," my husband stated.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Aro called to ask for our help on a certain project of his," Carlisle began before Emmett interrupted.

"No absolutely not, if he requested we are refusing. If he demanded, then maybe, but he asked so no way!" The others echoed his sentiments, with the exception of Edward.

"I told him we'd keep our eyes open and keep in close contact, so we are helping him," Carlisle finished, as if Emmett didn't interrupt.

"Why?" Emmett asked with a look of betrayal on his face.

"I agreed to help him Emmett, because his goals, for once, coincide with ours. The balance of the world is about to be shifted and our choices here determine the outcome."

"Carlisle, I'm confused. As far as I've seen everything in the future looks good," Alice stated.

"It is quite a long story, so if anyone has any pressing needs- hunting, shopping, practicing piano- I suggest you speak up now." When my family shook their heads to signal they were free to listen, Carlisle began his story.

"As you all know the Volturi are the most powerful coven in the world. But few knew how they got that way. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the original vampires. They created their descendants and arranged the world to be exactly the way the wanted it. Eventually there were too many vampires for them to control, and they had to create the current system."

"Why does this matter?" Rosalie asked.

"If I'm going to tell the story, then I can't be interrupted, alright?" Carlisle checked. Once everyone gave their consent he began again.

"Whenever a new being is created in the universe a counter-part must also be created, or else the equilibrium is disturbed. Edward, do you remember what the vampires counter-part is?"

"The werewolf."

"Yes, but the werewolf resulted from a change in the genes of a human, which could take many years. The universe needed something to balance out vampires immediately, so there was a temporary being created until werewolves could step up.

"The Volturi had a sister, Anna Marie, and she was the balancing force. Instead of being turned into a vampire like her brothers she turned into a vampire hunter. From what Aro tells me she was immune to all their gifts, was not affected by vampire venom, and was able to kill vampires with a snap of her fingers." Carlisle paused for a moment to allow the information to sink in. "You can ask questions now."

"If this Anna Marie had all this power, how come she just didn't destroy her brothers and eliminate the threat? That is what the werewolves would have done."

"She didn't kill them because she loved her brothers. They were not drawn to her blood and she was not over powered by instinct, like werewolves are, to kill her brothers. She actually helped them to become settled in their current habitat and learn their limits. Anna Marie didn't enjoy the killing of humans, but she tolerated it for her brothers' sake.

"Aro had told me about her before, but when he said she died, I just assumed that was the end of her legacy. I thought she was just the thing that kept the balance between vampires and humans before the werewolves could take over. Aro informed me that I was wrong." I immediately gasped and threw my hands over my mouth. Carlisle glanced at me quickly before continuing his story.

"Before Anna Marie died, she made a prediction that her descendant, Isabella, would follow in her footsteps. Aro believes that the girl, Isabella, is coming into her powers. He has sent a few contacts out after her, but they have been unsuccessful. He has learned that Isabella has moved into Washington and wishes that we keep an eye out for her. Once we find her we are supposed to contact Aro for instructions on her capture and, I'm assuming, her destruction."

"Wait," Alice began, "if Anna Marie was so great, why are the Volturi aiming to destroy her?"

"Anna Marie made the conscious decision to deny her destiny of destroying vampires because of her love of her brothers. Isabella does not possess that love of a vampire and will succumb to her destiny. If Isabella comes into her full powers it could mean the destruction of the entire vampire race."

"How are we supposed to recognize her?" Jasper asked, already beginning to think like a war general.

"Aro did not inform me, and we will not look for the girl. If we notice anything strange, however, we are supposed to inform him," Carlisle informed them. "And Alice, don't rely on your visions to tell if we will be safe because she is immune to all gifts." My children gave a nod of acceptance before exiting the room, clearly shaken from Carlisle's news.

I stood up and walked over to sit on Carlisle's lap. "What do you think is going to happen?" I ask him.

"I don't know, my dear. This is not a normal situation, and the results can't be predicted or foreseen."

"Is it wrong that I'm hoping we never see this girl?" I ask, feeling slightly guilty for wanting leaving the rest of the vampire world to deal with this threat.

"Of course not, I'm wishing for the same thing. But we'll get through this, as a family." I nod my head and pull my husband in for a deep kiss.

"I have to go to work, but I'll be home as soon as I can."

I got into my car and quickly sped to Seattle. I was running late for my appointment, and I felt I needed to be there for this girl because the psychologists in Chicago gave up on her after a week. I loved listening to people talk about their problems; it gave me a chance to be a mother to more people than just my children.

I breezed into my building and said hello to Suzie.

"I sent your client into your room; she seemed to have a problem with open spaces."

I nodded my head, and entered my room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen, but please call me Esme. I so sorry I'm late; I had a bit of a family emergency."

"Its okay Esme, is everything alright?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it will be. But that's enough about me, let's talk about you."

"Well, the doctors in Chicago and New York City all gave up on me, because, apparently, I'm just too crazy."

"Well, Ms. Swan, let's see if we can't reach the root of the problem."

* * *

**Who's thrilled that Bella is finally here? If you are let me know through a review and you'll get a new chapter faster.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Who's ready for more from Bella's crazy brain? Enjoy and review?**

* * *

BPOV (Bella's POV)

I walked into the building where my new therapist was supposed to be. This Dr. Esme Cullen came highly recommended; I hoped she could keep up with my freaky brain.

The receptionist told me that Dr. Cullen was running late, so I took a seat in the waiting room. It felt like something was staring at me, so I looked for the source without success. However, there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me something was wrong. I kept twitching at the slightest noise and I could feel a cold sweat start to cover my face. Thankfully the receptionist told me I could wait for Dr. Cullen in her office, I think she thought I was an agoraphobic, but I was just happy to be away from the cold feeling.

The instant I walked into the office I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I took a seat on the couch and glanced at the pictures and diplomas hanging on the wall. I was going to stand up to look at a family photo, because one of the men looked very familiar when the feeling in my gut told me to sit down.

One of the most beautiful women I have ever seen entered the room. She had a warm, motherly presence.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Cullen, but please call me Esme. I so sorry I'm late; I had a bit of a family emergency."

For some reason I felt like I should be wary of this woman, but I pushed the fear to the back of my mind as I fulfilled my curiosity. "Its okay Esme, is everything alright?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it will be. But that's enough about me, let's talk about you." Well, that was probably the most cryptic answer ever, I dully thought, as I absentmindedly scratched my right arm.

"Well, the doctors in Chicago and New York City all gave up on me, because, apparently, I'm just too crazy."

"Well, Ms. Swan, let's see if we can't reach the root of the problem," she replied with a cheerful expression, I hope she wasn't one of those doctors that saw the world as a place full of rainbows, candy and butterflies, because if she is I think I'm going to have to tell Charlie I refuse to come back here.

"Well, the first part of my life's story is really boring so I'll just tell you the good stuff." I paused for a moment, a stray thought crossing my mind. "This session is completely confidential, correct?" I ask.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. The only exception is if you tell me that you plan on hurting yourself; then I'm required by law to tell your family."

"Alright, then, where to begin? Well I think I should inform you that you are my fourth therapist in two months and this is my fourth home in two months, though neither of my parents know it." Esme's face was filled with shock, but she immediately covered it with the calm therapist façade. I decided to go into more detail to help her understand my brain.

"You see first one was in my hometown of Phoenix, the doctor was nice and all, but after my mom married Phil I wanted to give the newlyweds some space to do newlywed things. I planned on shipping myself to Forks in the fall.

"But I got this really weird dream telling me to get out of Phoenix immediately. I have absolutely no clue why I listened to the voice, but I did. I told Renee I called Charlie and arranged to head to Forks earlier and she got me a flight that had a stop in Chicago I just got off the plane. I lived in Chicago for a month, then New York for a month before coming to live in Forks with my dad. As far as I know neither of my parents knew, and the only indication would be my considerably smaller college fund." I decided that was a sufficient explanation, but like all therapist Esme wouldn't accept my response.

"Now you said a dream possessed you to leave Phoenix early."

"Well not a single dream, it was dream after dream after dream. It was exactly the same. It was almost like a prophecy telling me what to do."

"But why did you listen to it?"

"It wouldn't leave me alone," I stated, rubbing my arm.

"Even so, you said you had a therapist in Phoenix who you could have talked to."

"But he would have told my mother and then I'd be stuck with the newlyweds."

"So you decided to lie to your parents and live in two different cities with no family nearby?"

"Something bad was going to happen if I stayed in Phoenix."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do!" I shouted. I was rapidly losing my temper with Dr. Cullen. She was supposed to help me understand myself, not aggravate me.

"No, you don't know. You believed so because a voice in your head told you so."

"Her name is Marie," I stated sulkily, before realizing that I have just made myself seem schizophrenic.

"You've named the voice in your head."

"No, she told me."

"Ms. Swan, I have to inform you that this information is not normal." I could see her getting that look in her topaz eyes that my other therapists had, they want me in a mental hospital. It's time to change tactics.

"No, Dr. Cullen, she told me in a dream, where it is perfectly normal to hear voices accompanied with faces, and I connected the voice in my dream to my subconscious." I smiled sweetly and hoped she would just accept my explanation and move on. Dr. Cullen gazed at me suspiciously.

"Alright, Bella, I'll let the fact that you named the voice in your head slide for now. However, I still cannot believe that you listened to the voice."

"Well, I did. I'm fine. I might have been wrong, I might have been right, but regardless I made my decision and it's over."

"But it was incredibly stupid. You could…" My frustration reached an all time high.

"I know what could have happened, Dr. Cullen. I spent weeks deciding if I was going to listen to the voice, but in the end I listened. I don't have a time machine. All I can do is change for the future. But until then stop beating a dead horse!" I shouted, standing up to let my frustration be known, as a burning sensation encompassed my right arm.

I sat down with a huff and crossed my arms over my chest childishly. Esme gave me an appraising look, before responding. "We are out of time for today, so I suggest we let this discussion end for the day. We shall pick it up during a later session. Based on what I've seen today, I think we should make our sessions bi-weekly. So I'll see you next Tuesday."

"I can't make that appointment, Dr. Cullen," I stated with a clipped tone. Esme Cullen was getting on my nerves.

"Pray tell, why not Bella?" She replied, I could tell I was getting on her nerves as well.

"Charlie can't drive me down more than once every two weeks, maybe once a week, because of his job. My truck can't make it up here from Forks, so I guess we'll have to change our meeting patterns." Dr. Cullen gave me a smile that didn't bode well with me.

"Actually Ms. Swan, we don't have to change our patterns at all. You see I live in Forks as well, so I can talk to my husband about letting us use the hospital for our bi-weekly meetings."

"But…" I began.

"I'll see you then. And since your dreams seem to be where you get a lot of your information, how about you create a dream journal and bring it to our next session so we have something to talk about."

I nodded and grabbed my purse to head out. "Good-bye Dr. Cullen."

"Good-bye Isabella. And remember that this meeting is confidential so my children will know nothing about you when you meet them in school on Monday."

I walked out of the room glumly. This psychologist was acting the same way as the others, something about her didn't agree with my instincts, and now my arm was hurting. I saw Charlie waiting for me in his police cruiser.

"How'd it go Bella?" he asked, acting like the concerned father.

"It was different than I expected," I replied, hoping he'd leave it at that. Dr. Cullen wasn't different than I expected, what I said was, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Good Bella, I think that therapy with Dr. Esme Cullen will be good for you." I nodded. Charlie reached over to ruffle my hair. "It's great to have you here, kid," he said. The rest of the drive to Forks was driven in silence.

The instant the cruiser pulled into the driveway of our house; I exited the car and sought refuge in my room. I threw myself on my bed and screamed into a pillow. I typed up an e-mail to Renee before grabbing my diary to write about my day.

I turned in for the night, hoping for a dreamless sleep. Maybe if I wished on a star it would have come true, but how are you supposed to see stars in between the rain clouds.

_A searing pain ripped through my body. I saw the woman who bit me hovering over me as she called companions to her._

"_What do you think of this one?" the red-head asked the male._

"_I'll think she'll be an excellent addition to our team," the male replied over my head._

"_I agree, as long as the tramp doesn't try to steal my man like the last one," the blonde replies as the man kisses her deeply._

"_And to think, you were both obsessed with your human loves just two months ago," the red-head responded._

"_Thank you Maria," the other two replied respectfully. What did the woman I now know as Maria mean by 'human' lives?_

"_Now quiet, the both of you. The transformation is complete." As soon as Maria spoke these words the burning left my body. I couldn't hear my heart and my senses were heightened._

"_Welcome to our coven, my child," Maria called lifting up a mirror, as the other two leered in the background._

_All that I saw in the mirror was a pair of piercing blood red eyes._

I woke up with a start, another dream about Maria. Who is she? I rolled over with a groan and picked up my dream journal. I don't think I'll share this with Esme, but if I'm going to figure out what the hell is happening to me I need to be logical.

I knew I should be concentrating on my dream, but all I can think of is the burning red pattern etching itself onto my right arm.

* * *

**Everyone, Review. The faster you review the faster Bella and Edward meet.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you ****haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Bella gets really crazy in this chapter, but it is not her fault. Enjoy and Review!**

BPOV

I groaned as I heard the annoying noise of my alarm clock. I wasn't asleep, I can never fall asleep after one of my "dreams", but I dreaded heading to school.

I didn't seem like the traditional girl from Phoenix. I was almost as pale as Dr. Esme Cullen, and I had absolutely no coordination. All of these factors equal a bad first impression.

"_Oh suck it up,"_ a voice called in my head.

I groaned, my day just got a million times worse. "Are you back again Marie?" I asked. I know it's weird to be talking to the voices in your head, but this one wouldn't shut up.

"_Well, I know you would be freaking out about your first day, so I thought I would come help you. You know tell you the answers when you forget to pay attention because of a hot guy," _she replied.

I rolled my eyes and started to pick out my wardrobe. I am not schizophrenic, I told myself over and over. Those people have split personalities I just hear a single voice. I quickly picked out my outfit with minimal input from Marie.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost time to leave. I grabbed a granola bar and headed out to the truck that Charlie had bought for me. I quickly drove to Forks High School, pushing my truck to its highest speed.

I quickly got my schedule from the office and headed to my first period class. I sat in between a girl with curly hair named Jessica and a girl with spiky black hair. I didn't catch her name. Marie didn't like Jessica and wanted me to talk to goth girl, but I ignored her.

"_Why didn't you talk to Alice?" _Marie asked, while waiting for my next class to start.

"Because she is weird and I don't want to be associated with her when Jessica was being so nice," I mentally reply.

"_Oh sure, call the girl with an ounce of individuality weird. You're one to talk; you talk to the voices in your head. And Jessica might be nice now, but I guarantee you she will backstab you the instant that boy Mike talks to you."_

"Be reasonable."

"_I am," _she replied. Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was angry. _"I'll talk to you again when you are willing to listen. Until then, have fun with your fan club." _

Just as I was about to ask what fan club, a boy with a baby face came up to talk to me. "Hi, you must be the new girl Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

"Well, Bella, since your new here I thought you might need a tour guide around Forks, and I'm here to offer my services," Mike finished with a big smile. Before I could reply and decline, the teacher started to talk. I had already learned this in Phoenix, so I thought I would talk to Marie.

"Doesn't he know that saying 'offer my services" makes him sound like a male prostitute?" I thought, waiting for Marie to laugh. When there was silence, I remembered she was mad at me. I turned my attention to the lesson.

The rest of the morning passed by in a blur. I gained another member to my fan club, his name was Eric. By the time lunch rolled by I was starved, I met up with Jessica and we waited for lunch. I sat down at the table after grabbing the least disgusting item, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I talked quietly to a girl named Angela when I felt someone staring at me.

I looked up to see Mike gazing at me. I'd never had seen a boy give me that look before, but I'd seen it given to the popular girls in my old school. It was a look of lust that they liked to call love.

I quickly averted my eyes, but then I caught another person's gaze. It was that Alice girl from first period. There was no hostility in her eyes, but the golden color kind of freaked me out.

"What are you looking at?" Jessica asked, trying to follow my line of sight.

"The table over there," a nodded my head in the direction, "the one where Alice sits."

"Oh, those are the Cullens and the Hales. They are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she started. I felt a shiver run through my body. Even though Dr. Cullen promised to keep our sessions private, something was telling me, however, that the sessions weren't entirely private.

"The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale, they're twins. Then the guy with big muscles is Emmett and the guy with bronze hair is Edward. They are all together, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward doesn't date," she sniffed haughtily. It seemed like she thought that what they were doing was the biggest scandal. But it wasn't as if any of them were related, but maybe it was just the fact that crazier things happened in Phoenix.

I glanced up and saw Edward staring at me. I hate being the new girl, it makes me feel like I'm an exhibit in the zoo. I sat waiting for the bell to ring, zoning out.

"Bella," I heard Mike shout.

"Huh."

"What do you say?"

"Oh, sure," I replied, not knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Great, then I'll pick up at 6pm on Friday," he replied with the biggest smile.

What did I just agree to?

"_You agreed to go on a date with Mike," _Marie replied.

Are you talking to me now?

"_No." _

"Well, I'm going to go to class now. I can find my own way," I announced to the table. I got up to make the trip to my locker before heading to biology. I was walking passed the girls bathroom when someone grabbed me and pulled me in.

"Bella, so glad you could stop in," Jessica said in a sickenly sweet voice.

"You pulled me in here Jessica."

"Look, I know you are new here so I'll fill you in. Mike is practically my boyfriend so back off and cancel your date," she said with a menacing voice. I nodded and quickly exited the bathroom. I made my way to Biology and handed Mr. Banner my schedule. He pointed me to a seat in the middle that looked like no one was sitting at it.

Just before class began Edward Cullen breezed into the room. He took the seat next to me, but before I could introduce myself Mr. Banner started teaching. I had to force myself not to look at the perfection next to me. I felt eyes boring a hole into the back of my head, I quickly back to see Jessica glaring at me. I sunk lower into my chair. She barely knew me a day and she has already decided to stop liking me.

"_Would now be a bad time to tell you, I told you so?" _Marie piped up.

"Yes, but I know you will anyway." I thought.

"_I told you so."_

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to Alice tomorrow."

"_That does make me feel better. Hey, do you know that Edward Cullen is glaring at you?"_

I looked over through my wall of hair, to see in fact that he was glaring at me with his black eyes. "He looks like he wants to eat me," I thought.

"_Who says he doesn't?" _Marie asked.

"Are you trying to be funny? This is seriously starting to creep me out, what do I do?" I ask her as my right arm begins to throb.

"_Here's what you do, touch his arm with your right arm and ask him if he's okay," _she instructed.

"Are you sure?" I asked, it just seemed weird to talk to a guy who apparently hated my guts.

"_Of course I'm sure, really Isabella, when have I ever let you down?" _

Marie had a point. I made sure that Mr. Banner wasn't paying attention before reaching over to touch Edward's arm. Before I made contact he recoiled, almost like he was in pain, but I carried on. I touched his arm and whispered, "Are you okay?"

Almost as soon as I made contact all of the tension seemed to drain out of his body. "I'm fine," he replied. His voice was musical and I wanted to listen to him more, but Mr. Banner started talking again. Mitosis, ugh I already learned this. I let out a huff of air and sunk further into my seat.

I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye before sliding a piece of paper towards me.

_Bored? _I picked up my pen to reply.

_**You have no idea. I already learned this back in Phoenix.**_

_I know what you mean. I learned this at my old school. We had a different curriculum so I took Biology in my freshman year._

_**Why don't you get your schedule changed?**_

_I was going to, but I think I'll stick it out. _I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to stay in the class because of me. But that was crazy, guys like him don't like me. Hell, he hated me for the first half of the class. Before I could reply, the bell rang.

I picked up my stuff and got ready to head out. I moved to grab the note, but Edward was already tucking it into his spiral. "Bye Bella," Edward said before exiting the room with grace that I could only dream of.

I quickly followed Edward's lead of escaping the room before Mike could talk to me, but that attempt was in vain.

"Bella, wait up," he called as he jogged to keep up. "So I was thinking on Friday…" he began. Frankly I didn't want to go out with him nor did I want Jessica to hate me so I decided to come up with a way to cancel the date.

"Mike, about Friday, I totally forgot that I need to ask Charlie in case he has some father daughter bonding time planned. So, I'll ask him and get back to you, okay?" I said.

I quickly ducked into the gym before he could reply. I'm a big chicken, I know. The teacher told me to sit out for the period because I didn't have a uniform.

"_You know if they make you participate in gym you'll probably end up knowing more about Dr. Carlisle Cullen than you will about Dr. Esme Cullen," _Marie remarked offhandedly.

"Huh," I thought in response, sometimes Marie sounded so weird. Like she knew more than she let on or told me.

"_Jessica told you that Carlisle, Esme's wife, was the best doctor in Forks so you'd probably end up being his patient if you got injured in gym." _

Oh, that made sense.

"_So what are you going to talk about in your session on Tuesday?"_

"I was thinking about talking about you more. You know, just re-enforcing the idea that I'm crazy, get me aggravated. Maybe if she makes me cry Charlie won't make me keep talking to her."

"_I sure that will work out brilliantly. Class is about to end and Mike is heading your way. You might want to escape while you can." _

With that, our conversation was done. I quickly left the gym and headed towards my car. I made a brief stop in the office to turn in the form that Mrs. Cope wanted me to have all my teachers sign. I saw Edward looking my way and I smiled and waved slightly. He returned the actions.

Charlie and I ate our meal in silence. It wasn't awkward, we just weren't big talkers. I got ready for bed, dreading the next day. I was sure it would be filled with more drama and another annoying session with Dr. Esme Cullen.

"Marie, are you there?" I mentally ask.

"_When am I not here?" _she responded cheekily.

"True. I have a question."

"_Shoot." _

"How long are you going to hang around in my head? We both know you are not just a silly voice in my head, I just don't know what you are."

"_I'll be here for as long as you need me. Now get some sleep."_

I was glad to comply, even though her response was mystifying.

? POV

I gazed down at Bella. She was such a sweet girl. I feel bad for the way she is treated by almost everyone- from Jessica to me. She just deserves a little happiness and peace. But I can't give that to her.

Why did my brother have to be such an idiot?

* * *

**And before any of you ask, Bella is not schizophrenic nor did she invent Marie. I'll explain what happened with Edward later.**

**Who was that person at the end of the chapter? Guess correctly and you'll get a cameo in an upcoming chapter. But I want the entire name.**

**Review!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: I didn't get the complete name I wanted for the last chapter, but I got part of the name. That person will still get a small cameo in an upcoming capter. **

EPOV(Edward)

It was another day at school. No one in my family wanted to go because Carlisle's news had shocked us all to the core. The idea that there was one person that could single handedly destroy all the vampires was a concept that no one wanted to dwell on. However, appearances must be kept up, so we all filed into my Volvo ready for a monotonous day.

The instant I stepped into the building all of the students' thoughts were centered around the new girl, Chief Swan's daughter. All the incessant chattering was giving me a headache, just what I need after learning about the vampire hunter. My family and I shared a glance between each other before turning our separate ways.

First and second period flew dragged on, but nothing of consequence occurred. When you've lived for over a hundred years, high school quickly slips into monotony. However, Mike Newton made my venom boil in third hour.

His mind was not on the lesson at all, but rather on the new girl, Bella. He was convinced she would be his girlfriend and his fantasies were of the two of them in less than proper situations. It was downright vulgar. Don't any boys in the twenty-first century know how to respect women or know about propriety? It is a shame that chivalry and proper behavior went out of style.

I quickly made my way to the table after escaping Newton's vile thoughts. I slowed my pace when I saw Alice bouncing in her seat.

"Guess what Edward?" Alice cried in a perky tone.

"What?" I replied, she had been blocking her mind from me from first hour, so I just figured that there was some new fashion thing that she wanted to drag the family to.

"Bella is in my first period class!" she shrieked, well to our ears, the humans could barely hear us.

"And that means what exactly?" I ask, not seeing the significance.

"I know we're going to be great friends."

"Why did you wait until now to tell us about your vision?" I asked if a girl was going to be friends with us it didn't seem like something Alice would do.

"She didn't have a vision, she just got a feeling," Rosalie snipped. Rosalie didn't enjoy associating with humans. I looked at Alice in shock.

"She couldn't make up her mind, she was going to talk to me- I saw that- but she changed her mind last minute. But I got this over whelming premonition that she would be a great friend to us."

"Alright, All-seeing Alice, I'm not going to argue with you," I reply, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

I saw Alice gazing at someone across the cafeteria. I tried to search her mind so see what she was thinking but she was mentally singing the Cupid Shuffle. "To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right, to the left, to the left, to the left, now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick, now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself!," I quickly stopped listening to Alice. That, unfortunately, didn't mean I tuned everyone out.

_The Cullens_ I heard the nasal voice of Jessica Stanley think. I sharply looked up and caught the gaze of the most beautiful girl. If I was human I would probably be blushing, but that wasn't possible any more. Plus I had already seen her multiple times today in Mike's head.

"Who you listening to, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Jessica is telling the new girl about us."

"Is she scared of us?" Emmett questioned with a grin.

"Of course she isn't Emmett," Alice replied quickly, saving me the trouble of searching for her mind. "Weren't you paying attention when I was telling Edward about Bella? She almost talked to me and we're going to be great friends. If she was scared of us none of that would happen." _Duh_ she replied mentally before smacking Emmett on the back of his head. "And class is starting in two minutes so we might want to head out."

We were all so absorbed in our conversation that we didn't notice the room empty. I would have no problem getting to class on time, being a vampire did come in handy.

_Edward, _I heard Jasper call. I turned to look at him. _Will you go hunting with me tonight? _

I nodded my head. Jasper liked to test his will power, but in the end it ended up hurting him more. Today was going to be hell for him.

I grabbed my stuff and breezed into biology with Mr. Banner. I saw Bella sitting at my table and wondered if Alice was right about her being willing to talk to my family.

I took a seat next to Bella who was looking quite flustered. I was considering asking her what was wrong when her scent hit me. It was the most mouthwatering scent ever. It took all of my willpower not to bite her there. I had to keep reminding myself that there were witnesses and it would ruin the life Carlisle had set up for us.

I held my breath and started counting down the seconds until class ended and I would be free of the monster's overpowering urge. I started to make plans. I would go get my schedule changed immediately after school. Mrs. Cope wouldn't be able to resist me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella flinch under my gaze. She seemed to be debating something, when I realized that I couldn't hear her mind. Shit, now I was left even more in the dark. I remembered her smell and I felt the venom pool into my mouth. Mr. Banner stopped lecturing for a moment and became fascinated with his computer. How was I supposed to distract myself by listening to the lesson when he stopped teaching?

Almost too late I noticed Bella extending her right arm towards me. I tried to retract from her touch because I knew if she touched me then I would lose all my control. I didn't want to destroy the life we had here, my siblings actually liked the area. The pain and tension in my body was building up to almost an unbearable level. Before I could bolt out of the room, figuring vampire speed would be easier to explain than the death of twenty-five people, her right hand made contact with my arm.

In that instant all the pain disappeared from my body. I took in a deep breath of air. Bella still smelled incredibly appetizing, but I didn't feel the desire to drink her blood. It was as if the blood lust for her disappeared. I was still thirsty, but I had no desire to hurt her. What the hell was going on?

"Are you okay?" I heard her whisper in the most angelic voice I've ever heard.

It took me a second to realize she was waiting for a response, I thought I had left this type of adolescence back in Chicago in 1917. "I'm fine," I replied when I finally got my voice back. I wanted to talk to her more, but Mr. Banner started droning on about mitosis.

I saw Bella sigh and slip down into her chair. I could tell she was almost as bored as I was. I remember seeing other students pass notes so I decided to try with Bella. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper scribbled a word and shoved it over to her.

_Bored? _

_**You have no idea. I already learned this back in Phoenix. **_Why did she move from one of the sunniest places on earth to the rainiest?

_I know what you mean. I learned this at my old school. We had a different curriculum so I took Biology in my freshman year._

_**Why don't you get your schedule changed? **_I was shocked at how caring she was, but I was to drawn to her to get it changed.

_I was going to, but I think I'll stick it out. _Bella didn't need to know that the reason I was going to get my schedule changed was because of her nor did she need to know that I wasn't changing it now because of her.

All too soon the bell rang. I quickly grabbed the note and put it inside my spiral. I had some inexplicable need to keep an attachment to Bella close to me. I wanted to say something more to her, but I felt the blood lust for her growing. "Bye Bella." I call before exiting the room. I quickly made my way to Pre-calculus, figuring that there wasn't enough time to find Alice and ask her why she didn't intervene when I was planning ways to kill Bella.

Nothing interesting was being taught by my Pre-Calc teacher, so I tuned in to students minds to see if I could learn more about Bella. Normally I was opposed to this sort of thing, but something about Bella Swan had captivated me. Angela Webber thought that Bella was a very nice girl, but I couldn't learn more from her because she was actually paying attention to the lesson.

Jessica's thoughts startled me. _I can't believe it. First Bella gets asked out on a date with my soon-to-be boyfriend, and then, if that wasn't enough, she was totally flirting with Edward, that slut. If Edward wasn't interested in me there is no way he would be interested in her._

I had to suppress a growl at her thoughts. Bella was more beautiful than Jessica could ever dream to be and she was a good person. But, was Jessica right about Bella going out on a date with Mike. A brief look into Eric Yorkie's thoughts confirmed it.

I felt rage growing in my chest. I don't know why, but the idea that Bella would be spending anytime with that pig angered me. If he hurt her I would kill him. I also felt a sadness I couldn't explain. It wasn't rational, Bella and I had barely spoken, but I wanted to be the one that she was going out with.

I made my way out to the Volvo. I saw Bella exiting the office with her schedule. I gazed at her trying to imprint her face to my memory, I was riveted by her. When she caught my gaze I smiled and waved. My voice hitched when I saw her return my actions. I quickly got into the car before I could do something I would regret.

"What was that Edward?" Rosalie asked sourly.

"I was just waving good-bye to Bella," I stated. Out of the rearview mirror I could see Alice bouncing up and down. "What Alice?"

"I knew you guys were going to get along well," she stated.

"Not for the first half of class," I muttered, hoping they wouldn't hear, but I knew they would.

"What do you mean?"

"I spent the first half of biology holding my breath and convincing myself to not kill her," I replied, slightly ashamed. Suddenly I was hit with a thought. "How come you didn't come and stop me, Alice?"

"I knew you wouldn't do it," she replied. My family believed her, but she forgot to block her thoughts. She had no idea I was planning on killing Bella. It was weird, but everything worked out so I let it slide.

Emmett, Rosalie and Alice exited the car. I turned around to Jasper and asked, "Do you want to head out now?" He nodded and we got ready to go hunt.

The thing I liked about Jasper was the fact that I didn't need to answer any questions about Bella like I would have had to if I was hunting with his wife. I made sure to drink my fill. If I was going to see Bella in class tomorrow I wanted to make sure I was strong enough to resist her blood again. I still remembered the scent of her blood and I couldn't figure out what stopped me from feeling the lust.

Jasper and I hunted well into the early morning and just returned in time change for school. I was glad that Alice was psychic because my outfit for the day was on my bed, so all I had to do was shower to get the blood off of me then get ready.

The ride to school was oddly silent, except for the song Alice was mentally singing. This time it was "Crank That (Soulja Boy)", she knows I hate that crap they call rap.

My family headed toward they're first hour class, and I intended to follow their lead, but I saw Bella leaving her car. It was raining extra hard today, so the roads were extra slick. Apparently Tyler Crowley didn't account for that. His car started hydroplaning and spinning out of control towards Bella. I barely had time to consider my actions before I sprinted over towards Bella. She couldn't get hurt by the van.

I went to pull her out of the way, but she wasn't there anymore. Bella was standing by the front of her truck, out of the way of Tyler's van. I quickly made my way to her side as the van crashed into her truck. "Are you okay?" I ask as she jumps backwards away from the collision sight.

"I'm fine," she replied while turning to look at me. "Wait, weren't you just exiting your car a few seconds ago, Edward?" she asked accusingly. I swallowed the venom that was pooling in my mouth, Bella smelled especially appetizing today.

"I was standing next to you the whole time Bella," I replied. She poked me in the chest with her right index finger, the blood lust lessened.

"You are lying to me Edward Cullen!" I had to distract Bella before she could piece together that there was something different about my family.

"No, I'm not. But while we're on the subject of lying, weren't you at the corner of your truck, not paying attention to the van spinning out of control towards you."

"No, Edward, I was near my hood," she replied, anyone else would have believed her, but the increase of her pulse made me think she was lying.

"Did anyone tell you that you are a bad liar, Bella Swan?" I ask with a smirk, proud that I had distracted her.

"Takes one to know one, Edward Cullen," she replied icily. Maybe I didn't distract her. We stared at each other for a while, I couldn't tell you how long it had been because when I was with her time seemed to stand still. However the sound of sirens broke the trance, apparently she forgot that her truck was just in an accident.

"How about we call a truce for now Edward?" she asked, nervously looking over my shoulder, while holding out her right hand for me to shake. I smiled at her.

"Truce," I replied as I shook her head. The blood lust disappeared completely as I gazed at Bella's retreating figure. I could not understand that girl. But, I swore to myself, I will figure out the enigma that is Bella Swan.

* * *

**So, here is a little bit of what happened to Edward, but you'll learn exactly how it happened later. Some of you will be able to figure it out before then, though.**

**I don't feel like I got Edward right, but I've re-written this chapter enough. **

**Review!**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: This chapter comes to you from Hawaii. Updates will probably be scarce until I get home, but you should get at least one more.**

**A/N2: In this chapter NorthenLights25 has her brief cameo. She gave me part of the correct answer for whose POV it was, so she gets a small cameo. Her cameo is in bold, not her real name. An-Jelly-Ca got the question completely correct, but her cameo is in the next chapter. **

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

The alarm blared and I woke up with a start. Somehow I got myself tangled in my sheets and fell off the bed with a thud.

"_What a way to start your day," _Marie piped up. I chose to give her the silent treatment. _"Remember you have another appointment to talk to Dr. Esme Cullen about me today."_

"Shit," I replied, both mentally and out loud.

I quickly threw on jeans and a sweatshirt and headed out to the truck. The rain was coming down in sheets. It seemed really heavy and unusual, even for Forks. I drove to school making sure to account for the rain.

I parked my car and quickly hopped out once I reached the school. I noticed Edward getting out of his Volvo. I saw a look of fear cross his face, but before I could ponder why he was scared I noticed Tyler's van spinning towards me.

"_Hold on," _Marie's voice said. Before I could scream and get hit by the van I felt like my insides were being turned outside. I felt like I was weightless while at the same time my organs felt like they were being crushed into a too small box. But as quickly as the symptoms came on they left. I looked around and somehow I was at the front of my truck.

"_Are you okay?" _Marie asked.

"I'm fine, I think. But what did you do?" I mentally questioned.

"_I'll explain it later. Edward's coming to 'rescue' you, don't let him know what happened."_

"Are you okay?" he calls as I step farther away from the collision site. Tyler's van had crashed into the location where I was seconds before.

"I'm fine," I replied while turning to look at Edward. Before I had a chance to reply Edward was in front of me. How the hell did he do that? He crossed the entire parking lot in less than a second, that's weirder than me moving seven feet by teleporting. "Wait, weren't you just exiting your car a few seconds ago, Edward?"

"I was standing next to you the whole time Bella," he stated. I narrowed my eyes; I didn't hit my head so I am not going to believe that. I poked him in the chest to alleviate some of my frustration.

"You are lying to me Edward Cullen!"

"No, I'm not. But while we're on the subject of lying, weren't you at the corner of your truck, not paying attention to the van spinning out of control towards you," he accused. I can't have him figuring out I teleported, when I'm not sure what happened so I wrack my brain to figure out how to lie effectively. I think I'll stick with his type of lie.

"No, Edward, I was near my hood," I rejoice in a moment of vindication. He lied to me and now I lie to him.

"Did anyone tell you that you are a bad liar, Bella Swan?" he replied while smirking.

"Takes one to know one, Edward Cullen," I replied, biting back the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"_Wrap it up, Bella," _Marie instructed. _"You both are getting testy about your secrets and Charlie will be here momentarily to examine the accident. So unless you want to deal with an overprotective Charlie, get out of here."_

"How about we call a truce for now Edward?" I add, trying to follow Marie's instructions while looking for Charlie's cop car.

"Truce," he responded while reaching out to shake my hand. _"Watch the arm," _Marie dictates. I carefully shake his hand while making sure that my arm stays completely covered. As soon as I could I headed to first hour, feeling Edward's gaze on my back the entire time.

"So what exactly did you do Marie?" I ask.

"_I'll tell you after your session with Dr. Esme Cullen. You'll be questioned about it heavily by Edward during lunch today, and since we both know you are a terrible liar, it will be easier to convince him that you don't know what happened if you actually don't know what happened," _she replied.

"Have you such little faith in my lying abilities?"

"_Yes," _she responded, I could tell if she were tangible she would be fighting back a smirk. _"Remember you promised to talk to Alice today." _

"Yeah, yeah," I mentally mutter.

"_Cheer up Bella. If you wait like a good little girl, I'll tell you Edward's secret as well."_

"Really?" I ask. "Wait how do you know his secret?" Marie is good, but Edward and the Cullens seem intent on keeping their secret and keeping up the pretense of normalcy.

"_Of course I'll tell you, unless one of the Cullens tells you themselves or you decide you don't want to know. And I know everything, I thought you would have realized that by now," _she replied with a slightly haughty tone.

I snorted at Marie's response, forgetting that no one else could hear her. So naturally I received a fair share of strange looks. They were all probably wondering what mental disorder the new girl had. I blushed and continued on to my classroom.

"Hey Bella," Jessica called perkily while smacking her gum. She was acting like we were best friends and she didn't just threaten me yesterday.

"Jessica," I responded coldly, leaving no room for discussion. I wasn't about to forget that she acted like a little backstabber yesterday. But my mother had raised me to have good manners so I can't just ignore someone if they talk to me. I turned to talk to Alice in order to keep my promise to Marie, and hopefully meet someone who isn't going to try and kill me. I opened my mouth to say something, when I realized I had no idea what to say.

"Any suggestions?" I ask Marie.

"_Introduce yourself and pretend like Jessica didn't tell you anything personal about her yesterday," _Marie instructed. Not going to be a problem, I thought, I wish Jessica didn't tell me anything yesterday.

I figured I'd give Marie's suggestion a shot. I finished turning to talk to Alice, but her attention was at the front of the room. That wasn't odd itself, but the fact that class didn't start for another five minutes, made her behavior odd. I tapped her shoulder gently. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan," I say as I extend my hand.

"I know," she replied, I'm not sure whether I should be turned off by her behavior. "I'm Alice Cullen," she finished with a smile.

"I know," I responded, throwing her words back at her. I could feel the tension between us start to grow so I figured I'd add something else to alleviate the tension. "That's the downside of a small town like Forks. Everyone knows everyone else and they all believe that it's their job to spread information that a person could want to keep private." If I could sneak in a jibe at Jessica at the same time, it's all good. I snuck a glance at Jessica whose mouth was flapping open like a fish, that's what you get for eavesdropping. Alice giggled, mission relieve the tension was a success.

"I almost feel like they had a class on how to be the gossip queen of a small town just before my family and I moved here," she responded, biting back a laugh as she watched Jessica's face. I was not as successful as Alice and burst out in giggles. Partly from what Alice said and partly from Jessica's face which now looked like it had been slapped. I composed myself before continuing our conversation.

"Where did your family live before Forks?"

"We lived up in Alaska."

"So you moved from cold and snowy to cold and rainy. Your family must really enjoy the cold and precipitation," I remarked.

"You could say that," Alice replied with a secretive smile. "But you moved from Phoenix to Forks, how are you adjusting?" Unlike Jessica, Alice seemed to have a genuine interest and concern.

"Well, it's an adjustment to not see the sun everyday, but it's been great getting to know Charlie."

Alice looked like she wanted to add more, but Mr. Mason began teaching. We both played the part of a good student; we took notes and answered questions. The only "bad" thing we did was share a mocking smile when Jessica tried to claim that Julius Caesar died of natural causes after finishing building the Great Wall of China with the help of dragons. However, I was more shocked that the rest of the class seemed to believe her.

We walked out of the class together, when Alice suddenly turned to me. "Bella, I know this is going to sound totally dorky and totally middle school, but try telling that to Edward. Will you eat lunch with my brother today?"

I felt my heart flutter and I knew that a blush was making its way onto my face. However, I didn't want to seem too eager. "I don't know Alice," I began as I watched her face fall slightly, "Jessica told me yesterday that Emmett was dating Rosalie and I don't want to separate them during lunch." Alice laughed and all the apprehension drained from her face.

"Emmett will be heartbroken, but I meant my other brother, Edward."

"Well in that case you can tell Edward I'd be delighted to eat lunch with him. " Alice nodded and skipped away merrily. I don't believe I've ever seen someone actually skip down a hallway.

I made my way to geometry, whoever invented math should die. I avoided looking at Mike by burying myself in my notes. The teacher began to tell us how to find the lateral surface area of a cylinder.

"_Aren't you glad I told you to talk to Alice?" _Marie piped up with a smug tone to her voice.

"Quiet Marie, I actually need to pay attention," I mentally hiss.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Yon called. I glance up in fear. "Do you know the formula to solve for the lateral surface area of a cylinder?"

"Umm," I began, at a loss of where to start.

"_Oh, just let me do it," _Marie instructed. I have absolutely no idea what Marie did, but before I knew it my mouth was moving without my consent.

"You find the lateral surface area of a cylinder by multiplying the height of the cylinder by the circumference of the base. So the equation would be diameter times pi times height." My mouth stopped moving and I looked around the room to gauge everyone's reactions, my classmates were shocked and my teacher was glowing with pride.

"Well done Miss Swan. I'm glad someone was paying attention." I nodded and tried to accept the praise, but I had some difficulty because I felt like I didn't deserve it.

"_Now that we're in the clear for the rest of the hour, answer my question!" _Marie piped up cheerfully.

"What did you do?" I asked, watching my left arm start to shake.

"_Another thing I have to tell you tonight, so aren't you happy I pushed you towards Alice?" _Marie prodded.

"I'm thrilled that you pushed me to talk to Alice. She seems like a genuinely good human being. And now I'm beyond nervous for my lunch date with Edward."

"_Alice is a good…person. And don't worry about lunch with Edward. He'll probably just interrogate you about what happened this morning, and since you don't know what happened, you can't give anything away."_

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"_You are worried this is some elaborate prank, aren't you?"_ Marie questioned, adopting a concerned tone. Marie rightly took my silence as confirmation. _"Bella, this isn't Phoenix and the Cullens aren't that cruel." _

"I want to believe that, and the rational part of me half does, but…"

"_Isabella Marie Swan, would I let you walk into a situation if it was just a big joke that would end with your heart breaking?"_

"No," I replied.

"_Then trust me. All you're going to need to worry about is what you are going to wear on your first date with Edward." _

I tried not to blush or let the gigantic smile overtake my face at the word date, because no one would understand why I was smiling like an idiot. "Thanks Marie, but I'll also have to worry about therapy, the Cullens' secret, whatever is happening to me, drama with Jessica, and at least one person plotting to kill me."

"_Well, yeah, but who really gives a shit about Jessica? And the other worries are all related. Now you might want to leave because class is ending." _

Before I knew it I was standing in front of the cafeteria trying to mentally prepare myself for my lunch with Edward.

"Are you going to stand out here all period, or are you going to eat lunch inside with everyone else?" a silky voice called, causing my heart to skip a few beats. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before replying.

"I'm going inside. I was just trying to avoid being cornered by Mike while waiting for you to show up," I said while sneaking glances at Edward.

"Well then let's go get food." Edward hesitantly grabbed my right hand and dragged me to the lunch line.

He grabbed a tray and started piling food onto it. He must have put at least one of everything onto his tray. "Are you planning on feeding an army, Edward?" I ask while gazing warily at the tray. He continues to pull me through the line, but it's not like I'm not loving every second of it.

"I'm not planning on feeding an army; I'm just making sure we have plenty of food and plenty of options." He quickly handed the cashier his id and walked into the cafeteria.

"I could have bought my own lunch, you know," I state as I sat down at a table toward the far corner of the room.

"I know you could have bought your own meal, but I wanted to buy your meal for you Bella," Edward responded while looking at me with his piercing his eyes. I lost my train of though and he took my silence as agreement. Edward quickly placed half the food on a plate for me. At his encouraging looks I began to eat.

"I feel like I'm in a zoo," I comment as I feel the entire room's eyes on me.

"They're all just jealous that I get to eat lunch with the prettiest girl in school," Edward stated, as if was a known fact.

"That can't be true. I'm just a pale girl from Phoenix with dull brown hair. The prettiest girl would be your sister Rosalie," I reply as my face flushes from the compliment.

"Bella, Rosalie is my sister. Plus she's dating Emmett," Edward stated still staring at me, not touching the food on his plate.

"So is your family really dating each other?" I ask, not exactly trusting Jessica as a reliable source after her fickleness.

"Yes, they are. My parents are very supportive of almost all of our choices," Edward replied, his voice taking on a defensive edge. I think that he misinterpreted my question to be condescending and mocking.

"That's cool," I reply nonchalantly. I see an expression of shock cross his face for an instant before he masks it. "Edward, I'm from Phoenix. It's going to take more than your adopted family finding love in each other to weird me out." He smiles at me crookedly before beginning my interrogation.

He asks me what happened in the morning, I told him I didn't know. He doesn't believe me so he asks the question again. We continued the back and forth banter for the rest of lunch. Occasionally I would try to interrogate him, but he'd effectively negate my claims. I have no doubt we would have continued our conversation during Biology if Mr. Banner hadn't turned off all the lights making it impossible to read notes.

After Biology Edward walked me to gym, we paused outside of the locker room and just stared at each other before Edward broke the silence. "Alice forgot to ask you if you would like to go shopping with her and Rosalie today after school. Would you like to go?"

"I would like to go," I began, excited to spend more time with Alice until I remembered my appointment with Dr, Esme Cullen. "But I have something else I have to do. I've been trying to get out of it from the day it was scheduled. Can you ask Alice if we can go shopping tomorrow?" I asked, not wanting to see like I was trying to blow Alice off.

Edward nodded. Once again we were locked in a staring contest. The warning bell broke us out of our trance. Edward ran a finger down my cheek before heading towards his class.

I completed gym in a daze, thrilled that I only acquired three new bruises. After gym I effectively avoided Mike and made my way to my truck. I was slightly shocked to see Alice waiting for me.

"Bella, why can't you go shopping?" she asked while pouting.

"Charlie wants to make sure I'm adjusting well to Forks so he scheduled an appointment with a therapist," I said, leaving off the fact that the therapist was her mother.

"Oh, well can you go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes, I already told Edward to ask you if Wednesday was good for you."

"Well he didn't tell me, I think that Edward wants to keep you to himself," she mused while sending a death glare in her brother's direction. I laughed lightly and climbed into my truck. "See you tomorrow Bella!" Alice cried cheerfully while waving.

"_That was a good lie Bella, blaming therapy on adjusting to Forks. I'm impressed," _Marie stated pride evident in her voice.

"You should have more faith in my lying abilities," I remark. "What should I talk to Dr. Esme Cullen about today?"

"_I'd tell her about your first dream," _Marie advised.

I kept driving keeping what Marie said in mind. I pulled up to the hospital and made my way towards the main desk. "Hello, I have an appointment with Dr. Cullen," I tell the lady, She directed me to room 214. I made myself comfortable in the room, figuring that the examination room was the only one Dr. Cullen could get. Dr. Cullen was running late, again, so I pulled out my well loved copy of Pride and Prejudice_._

"Sorry I'm late Miss Mallory. Now if I'm correct in addition to your physical you also wanted to discuss options for birth control," the most handsome doctor I have ever seen stated, while looking at his clipboard.

"I think there's been some kind of mistake," I began. I figured the man must be Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

He looked up to meet my gaze. "I do believe you are correct. What I'm wondering is what you are doing in here?"

"I'm Bella Swan, your wife said that since I couldn't make the commute to Seattle as often as she wanted it would be alright to have our sessions here," I shared, starting to blush due to my blunder.

"That would explain it, Miss Swan. If you make a left at the next hallway you'll find my office and my wife." I quickly followed his instruction and made my way towards Dr. Cullen's office.

"_Did you hear what he said at the beginning?" _Marie asked, almost giddy with excitement.

"He said that he was expecting someone else."

"_No that Lauren Mallory is going on birth control."_

"And she is?"

"_You'll find out soon enough, but right now let's just say that Lauren is a bigger bitch than Jessica."_

Before I could ponder her statement more I was in front of the office. I knocked quickly and then entered. "Sorry I'm late Dr. Cullen."

"Avoiding me?" she asks with a smile, I think she is trying to show she's in a better mood by making a 'joke'.

"No, I said I had an appointment with Dr. Cullen and they sent me to your husband's examination room." Esme gave me an understanding smile.

"I should have thought to remind you to ask for Dr. Esme Cullen. Well, we know better for next time. What would you like to discuss today?" she asked with the therapist smile.

"Well last time you mentioned that you wanted to hear about my drams. I don't have a dream journal, but I do remember my first prophetic dream. I thought I would describe it so you ca analyze it."

"That would be an excellent place to begin."

"Well, in the dream I'm running through the woods. It's like the scene from Snow White where she is running through the forest seeing eyes everywhere."

"I know the scene, please continue."

"Well it feels like that and I'm being followed by this pair of blood red eyes. I try to run away, but the eyes corner me into a tree.

"I feel something poke into my neck. I scream out in terror. A white light comes and rips the things out of my neck, but it's too late. As far as I know I die.

"Then I wake up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I can never fall asleep afterwards," I finish as I look to Esme who was diligently taking notes.

"Was the forest like one of the forests in Forks?"

"No, the trees were too dry. This might sound crazy, but I think this actually happened. It felt too real to be just a dream, and there was this voice in the back of my head-that wasn't mine- that was terrified to die."

Dr. Cullen looked at me oddly before turning to her computer. "In Michigan a few weeks ago, a girl named **Rachel Marie Summers **was found dead in the woods. The autopsy declared that she was attacked by a cougar. She had a crescent shaped scar, her arms were mangled, her hair was covered in twigs and her left leg was a few feet away from her. There was no blood on the scene, but it did rain the night before the police found her. This is the only situation of a found death in the woods. Do you think you saw Rachel's death?"

"If she was really killed by a cougar then no, but the autopsy could be wrong. The mark her neck leads me to believe it."

"She had brown hair, blue eyes, and an athlete's body- captain of her school's volleyball team. Does any of this ring a bell?"

"No, I was the person and there was no mirror for me to see what she looked like," I paused for a moment trying to recall all the details of my dream. "Does the report say anything about Rachel's characteristics, favorites or birthmarks?"

"Depends on what you want to know, some of that is in the missing person's report her parents filed before they found her body."

"Did she like red nail polish?"

"Her favorite color was 'Who's She Red'. What does that have to do with identifying Rachel as the girl in your dream?"

"I saw the girl's hands in my dream. She had red nail polish on her nails. She also had a burn scar around her right thumb, bruises along her arms, and a pattern of freckles on her left hand that looked like a smiley face."

Dr. Cullen looked at me stunned. "Rachel had all of those. The scar she got in chemistry bruises from volleyball, and the birthmarks she was obviously born with. All of this is in the missing person's report."

"So we figured out that at least one of my crazy dreams was watching someone get murdered. I think that is enough progress for today, Dr. Cullen. I'll see you on Thursday," I said grabbing my purse with a shaky hand.

"Alright Bella, this was an excellent session. I feel we made great progress. Keep a dream journal and remember that these sessions are confidential on my part. You are free to share whatever you want."

I left the building in a daze. I could barely mumble an apology to Dr. Carlisle Cullen after almost running into him. I dully noted that I had seen Dr. Cullen before today, but I didn't put much more thought into it. I made dinner for Charlie, finished my homework and collapsed on my bed before anything after my session sunk in.

"_Are you going to be okay?" Marie called concernedly._

"Yeah, but I need something to distract me. Do you want to explain how I got out of the way of Tyler's van today?"

"_Are you sure you're up to that?"_

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm up to learning the Cullens' secret today."

"_Okay. This would probably be easier if we were actually talking and you can see me," _she mused.

"And how do you plan…" before I could finish my question there was a girl in my room. She was like an older, translucent version of me. Not too old, she looked twenty-five and was dressed in older clothes. She wore a white dress with many rows of petticoats.

"I think its time I gave you some answers, Bella."

* * *

**Who can give me Marie's complete name? you get a cameo. **

**Review and make my vacation even better!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Emmett is my bodyguard. Jasper alerts me to fake friends and backstabbers. Edward completes my science homework. Carlisle is my on call doctor. Esme does my chores for me. Alice picks out my fabulous wardrobe. Rosalie fixes my make-up and hair daily. And Bella provides the comedic relief with her klutzy human stunts. I got the idea for this disclaimer from a Gilmore Girls fanfic and in case you haven't realized I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary: We all know that werewolves are vampires' mortal enemies, but who kept the balance before they existed? And was the person who kept the balance the only one of her kind? These answers lie inside the story so read and review. Will be canon pairings, eventually.**

**A/N : Nothing much really happens in this chapter, but it is very informational so pay attention. It will answer a LOT of questions about Marie. Just so no one gets confused, if there aren't ending quotes then the same person is still talking. The quotes like 'this' are what the characters said way back in the two hundreds when most of the chapter takes place.The cameo in this chapter goes out to An-Jelly-Ca who realized that Anna Marie Volturi was the mystery POV a few chapters back.**

* * *

BPOV (Bella)

"Marie?" I ask, in a slightly breathless voice.

"Yes," she responded with a small smile.

"But, how, huh, what , uhh…"

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you this articulate, well except before your lunch date with Edward," she remarked, trying to get a rise out of me.

"Shut up," I responded while throwing a pillow at her. The pillow passed through her like she wasn't even there.

"Violence is never the answer Bella," Marie jokingly pleaded. "You have to behave like a normal teenage girl and spread an outrageous rumor to destroy someone's social status." I bit back a laugh before shifting onto a more serious topic.

"I'm confused Marie. I mean, I could kind of tell you weren't just a voice inside my head because you knew way too much. But this is just, wow."

"What do you want to know, Bella?" Marie asked kindly, sensing that there were a few too many earth shattering revelations in one day for me to be able to put up with all of her attitude.

"How about everything, I have a lot of unanswered questions."

"Okay, let's start with the basics. My name is Anna Marie Volturi and I am a vampire hunter."

"Like Van Helsing?" I asked jokingly, I mean everyone knows vampires are just myths.

"Yeah, except I am better at killing vampires, I have better personal hygiene, and I am way sexier," she replied.

"So vampires are real?" I checked after Marie answered my question seriously, well seriously for her anyway.

"Of course they are real. What else did you think killed Rachel?" she responded while raising an eyebrow.

"So how does one become a vampire hunter?" I asked, moving away from the subject of mythological creatures. Marie was taking this too seriously to be making a joke, and being able to hunt immortal creatures would explain the weird powers we both seem to have.

"Bella, do you just want to know my life story since I was the only vampire hunter for around two thousand years?"

"That would be fine."

"Well, I was the fourth and youngest child in my family. We were a part of the Goths, which you should know is a Germanic tribe. I have three older brothers Aro, Marcus and Caius. My mother died giving birth to me and my dad died in battle with the Romans when I was six.

"Aro became the head of our family and took care of us until he was eighteen. I was ten at the time, but I still remember it vividly. One day after working in the fields Aro came back writing in pain. I swear he aged twenty years in the two nights of his suffering. The priests came and took him away on the third day when he was still in pain. I cried for weeks and went into mourning. I blamed the priests for the loss of my older brother. I thought that I could have saved him if they would have let me continue to care for him," Marie paused here to take a breath.

"Would you have been able to save Aro?" I asked after she appeared to have calmed down a little.

"No, I wouldn't have been able to. You see, for whatever reason, Aro was fated to become the first vampire. I would not have been able to change his destiny. Eventually Caius was able to pull me from my depression and our life resumed its path to normalcy. Aro's presence was missed, but my family was able to function.

"I was happy as I could be. I still felt a whole in my chest that Aro's presence used to fill, but I would smile without having to force it. That is until Marcus turned eighteen. I must have been twelve at the time. The same thing that happened to Aro happened to Marcus. He came home trembling in a cold sweat and seemed to age rapidly. The priests once again took away my brother. This time they claimed he was possessed by Satan. Once again I slipped into depression. I turned to Caius to become my strength. My brother truly became my best friend. Caius and I managed to survive after suffering what would have been fatal losses to any other family.

"The next three years were tough, but eventually my brother and I found a rhythm and began to prosper. When Caius began to approach his eighteenth birthday, I started to pray every night. I knew that if Caius died, like I believed Aro and Marcus had, then I would not be able to avoid death, And it appeared, for a while, that my prayers were answered.

"Caius did not change on his eighteenth birthday, he changed on his nineteenth. I was a sixteen-year-old female living alone in a Germanic tribe with no suitors or inheritance to speak of, the general consensus was that I was doomed," Marie paused here to look at me.

I sat there gaping like and idiot before I finally found my voice. "But, you must have survived, I mean you haven't killed any vampires yet!" I said, still trying to process her story.

"I did survive, but I wanted to make sure you understood the dynamics of my family," Marie said.

"You were the baby sister, you were closest to Caius, Aro was the father figure and Marcus was just there," I said, simplifying the story.

"Yes, but Marcus was also the silent support system in our family. He always knew what was going on with our family and I could have become close to him after Aro died, but her let Caius become my best friend. The other thing you need to understand about Marcus was that he was engaged to a girl named Elizabeth. She disappeared shortly after Marcus died, but it was known that she ran away. Elizabeth didn't want an arranged marriage when she was in love with my dead brother, which was very modern of her."

"So Marcus left a lot behind when he died?"

"Yes, he did. Now I'm guessing you want me to continue the story and tell you what happened after Caius died." At my nod of confirmation she continued her tale.

"I found my salvation in the form of love. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true. It turns out that I wasn't as suitor-less as Caius led me to believe."

I interrupted angrily. "Caius didn't tell you that you had a prospective suitor?! Why the hell not?"

"He wanted me to stay with him, and if I had a suitor I would have left. I don't know if he wanted me to stay because he wanted to hold onto the memory of what our family used to be or if he was just too selfish to let me live my own life. At the time I believed he needed the emotional comfort, I didn't want to believe anything bad about my brother when he was dead. Now I believe that he was just selfish, but that explanation comes later.

"Anyway, Anthony, my unknown suitor, became my rock. He parents supported our relationship and took care of me until we had a solid foundation. I lived with them while Anthony gained my trust and eventually my love. We spent two years forming a relationship, which was unheard of back then. I was eighteen and he was twenty-one when Anthony proposed.

"I agreed immediately and his mother began to help me plan the wedding. We were married in the fall and had a huge feast, the harvest was excellent that year. Everyone in the village came to celebrate. The only black spot was that my brothers weren't there, but I didn't let that sadness ruin my wedding day.

"Anthony and I moved into our own home shortly after we were married. His parents helped us pay for it and build it. They wanted us to have our privacy when we got to know each other, like all married couples." Marie laughed at the blush that made its way across my face.

"For the first time since Aro 'died' I didn't feel a huge hole in my chest, but that all changed one spring night. Something in the woods was attacking young children and leaving their body parts strewn across the land. The common belief was that it was a malicious wolf. My husband went out one night with other members of our village to slay the beast. I remember waiting up with the other women for their husbands to return from the search.

"The first pair came back, then the second until almost everyone came back. Anthony and his partner were not among them. His mother urged me to go home because she thought he might have returned there instead. I took her advice and started walking home when I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"That feeling coupled with the anxiousness from not seeing my husband caused me to believe something was wrong with Anthony. I didn't think to go get the men of the village. I was determined not to lose another man I loved," Marie paused here to gauge my reaction. Seeing nothing wrong with me she continued her tale.

"I heard screams and ran towards them. I ran through branches, spider webs, and slipped in the mud. I was so focused on reaching my husband that I failed to see an important obstacle in my path. I tripped and fell onto the forest floor. My hands got cut up, my dress was ripped and my ankle was twisted.

"For some unexplainable reason I looked behind me to see what I tripped over. If common sense had ruled I would have assumed it was a fallen tree, but I never was one for logic. With the starlight I was able to see what it was," Marie took a shuddering breath.

"What was it?" I whispered, scared to break the spell that surrounded us.

"It was the dead body of David. David was the husband of Trisha and the hunting partner of Anthony. I knew that if David was dead, the outlook wasn't good for Anthony. I rushed ahead hoping that my husband was still alive, and that someone would find David's body to give him a proper burial. The image of David's corpse still haunts me to this day."

"Was Anthony's fate the same as David's? I asked when Marie didn't continue the story.

"Bella have a little patience. I'm getting there," Marie scolded gently, her translucent eyes twinkling.

"You stopped talking!" I exclaimed, taking a break from the tension that surrounded the room.

"I was pausing for dramatic effect," she replied with a 'duh' tone. "Now if you are finished critiquing my story telling ability, I'd like to tell you what happened to my husband."

I motioned for her to continue.

"Anyway I ran away from David's body and towards the place where I last heard noise. I got to a clearing and it the moonlight I was this figure crouched over something. It looked like that scene from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone where he sees Voldemort drinking the unicorn blood. Without thinking about the ramifications of my action I picked up a rock and chucked it as hard as I could at the creature.

"It pauses before turning to look at me. All I could see were blood red eyes and Anthony's body below it. I impulsively picked up more stones and throw them at the thing. Probably not the smartest idea, but it was killing my husband. The figure smirks at me before returning to my husband. At the time I couldn't understand what happened, but as I was screaming at the thing a white whip appeared out of my hand and struck the creature. It cried in pain and advanced on me.

"As it advanced its hood fell off. Without that obstruction I could see who the creature was as it moved to attack me. It was Caius.

"'Caius!' I screamed as he advanced towards me, trying to reach my brother who seemed to be trapped inside this creature. He didn't understand me. He barred his teeth and launched himself at me.

"I threw up my arms in front of my neck and face to protect myself. It didn't deter Caius. He just bit into my arm and moved to rip it off so he could reach my neck.

"In the instant before he could two things happened simultaneously, Anthony cried out in agony and Marcus ripped Caius off of me.

"I watched for a few moments as Marcus and Caius fought. Caius fought to get to me and Marcus fought to keep him away. Another cry from Anthony turned my attention to my husband. I rushed to his side to try to help relieve the pain.

"Anthony was in so much pain that he could barely recognize me. I sobbed over his body, convinced this was the end for both of us. After all, my best friend, my brother was trying to kill the both of us.

"'Marie?' a voice called to me.

"I looked up to see Aro standing near me with a concerned look in his red eyes.

"'Aro?!' I cried as I took in his appearance. 'Aro, help Anthony,' I pleaded. 'Caius bit him and now he's acting like you did before the priests took you away. And I love him, so I don't want him to be hurt or die,' I rambled.

"Aro silenced me by placing his hand over my mouth. He told me something, but I don't recall what. All of the sudden I was in Aro's arms and he was gliding through the forest and then across the country side. I dimly remember seeing Marcus running in a similar manner.

"I eventually fell into a fitful sleep and woke up in a room underneath the Volterra castle. Aro explained to me that he, Marcus and Caius were changed into vampires. He told me since that Caius didn't finish draining Anthony like he did David that Anthony had changed into a vampire. I had been asleep for three days.

"Aro told me that I couldn't see Anthony because he would try to kill me. I didn't believe him- my husband would never try to kill me. I faked being completely distraught to cause Aro to leave the room; he was never good with sobbing girls. I snuck out of my room to see my husband as soon as I was sure no one was following me."

"Did Anthony try to kill you?" I asked.

"No he didn't, but he didn't recognize me either. Frankly my husband not knowing who I was was more painful than my brother trying to kill me. It probably was more painful than if my husband would have tried to kill me.

"Aro scolded me for disobeying him and risking my life. I got fed up with his over protectiveness; I still resented him a little for leaving to me. I started crying because being yelled at by my oldest brother and parental figure after having the love of my life forget me was a little too much to handle.

"Aro took on a look of panic as he tried to calm me down and comfort me. He wasn't going to leave me alone again because last time he did I put my self in a life threatening situation. He told me that Anthony would most likely regain his memories of me in time. I told Aro that until Anthony remembered me I was leaving. Aro recognized my look of determination and agreed. I left Volterra that night."

"So you just left because your husband temporarily forgot you? Wouldn't your husband remember you faster if you were around? And don't take this the wrong way-but isn't running away a very shallow, very childish, very drama queen thing to do?" I rant, my voice growing louder every sentence. Seriously how could her story end there?

"Bella be quiet, you'll wake up Charlie! And my story is not over, so if you'll let me continue I'll tell you the real reason I left."

"Sorry," I whisper. Marie waved my apology off.

"As far as everyone in Volterra is concerned the reason I left was because of my husband. Aro might have figured out the true reason, but I never really told him. I left because I was three months pregnant and I didn't want Anthony's and my child to be born in a building with blood thirsty vampires.

"On July 11, somewhere in the two hundreds my daughter Rebecca Marie was born. The Italian town where I lived was under the impression that I was a widow that was forced to flee my previous town. I had some medical knowledge from taking care of my brothers so I was accepted as a healer. I raised my daughter for eighteen years before seeing her get married and have a daughter Patricia Marie.

"After I was content that my daughter would have a comfortable life I searched for a reason to head back to Volterra without seeming suspicious. In the midst of my planning I started to hear murmurs throughout the town about me being a witch. I had barely aged since I came to town pregnant. The reason I hadn't aged was because of the vampire venom Caius had injected into me a little over twenty years ago, but if I told the townspeople that they would definitely burn me at the stake. So I prepared to leave one night to avoid a stoning, when I heard screams throughout the town.

"I ran outside and saw beings which I recognized as vampires attacking the town. When they moved to attack my daughter and granddaughter I called upon the same power that I had the night Caius was trying to kill my husband. A light once again appeared from my hands and killed the two vampires.

"Rebecca's husband dropped his torch in shock and set the bodies on fire. Once I was sure my family was safe, I quickly ran away from the village before people could accuse me of being a witch. I sought refugee in the forest. Aro had taught me how to survive without luxuries when I was very young.

"I lived off the land for around a year. Somehow I would know when vampires were running a much and I would destroy them to keep the delicate balance in the world between vampires and humans. It was through this pattern of tracking that I honed my vampire hunting abilities. It was also during this time that I became marked." Marie paused here to show me her right arm. There was a red spiral pattern that wrapped around her arm and ended with fangs on the inside of her wrist. I looked at my right arm and started to see the same image emerging. Marie answered my unasked question.

"Yes Bella, you are the next vampire hunter. I'll answer your questions after I finish my story.

"Back to the two hundreds, I had just finished killing a pair of particularly stubborn vampires when another group of vampires surrounded me. This was really unusual because normally vampires stayed out of each others' business, unless it involved a meal, and they never traveled in covens larger than three. There were five vampires in this group.

"'How'd you kill this pair girly? We've been tracking them and attacking them for a week, yet we have been unsuccessful,' one of leered at me.

"'Maybe I'm just better than you?' I offered as an explanation. I wasn't really afraid of what these vampires thought they could do to me, because if push came to shove I'd be the one walking away unscathed.

"The one who addressed me before growled and started to lunge towards me when the only female in the group whacked him on the back of his head.

"'What do you think you're doing?' she hissed. 'You know the boss will want to see her, since she killed them.'

"'You know I can hear you, right?' I asked once I got tired of being ignored.

"'Our apologies. My name is **Angelica** and our master would be delighted if you would meet with him. We will not force you to come, because based on your skills,' I remember Angelica eyed the dead vampires warily here, 'it would be foolish on our part.'

"Now I didn't really have any plans on where to go after I killed the two vampires so I agreed to go with them. I rode on Angelica's back. Before day could break they slipped into a series of tunnels, I rapidly lost my sense of direction.

"We reached the end of a tunnel and entered through huge doors. A passing vampire stopped to taunt Angelica.

"'Angel you were sent to destroy a pair of vampires, not to bring a snack back.'

"Angelica didn't respond verbally. She merely put me down and ripped the other vampire's arm off."

"Wait, why did the other vampire call her Angel when she said her name was Angelica?" I asked Marie puzzled.

"That's exactly what she asked her and she said, 'Because Aro can't be bothered to learn such a complicated name as Angelica, so he shortened it to Angel. On top of that whenever I try to correct him he changes Angelica to Angelique.'"

"Wait, Aro as in your brother Aro?" I ask Marie.

"Shush Bella, I'm getting there. So anyway Angelica tells me to be quiet and let her do all the talking. She says I may have been able to kill those two vampires in the forest, but these guys would be no match for me. I gave her some signal that she took as confirmation. When we got into the room and I saw who the people in charge were, I did something that would have given Angelica a heart attack, if she still had a beating heart that is.

"I jumped up and down and started waving like an idiot while I yelled, 'Hiya Aro! Did you miss me?'

"Aro laughed at my antics, Marcus gave me a wave while looking ashamed, Caius gave me a tentative smile and Anthony was by my side in an instant pulling me into a passionate kiss. He remembered me while I was gone. That would be the story on how I became a vampire hunter.

"Nothing much else happened in my life for the next fifty years. I helped my brothers set up their coven to be feared and respected so I wouldn't have to run around keeping the balance between vampire and humans. Eventually the werewolf came to keep the balance after I left the world.

"After fifty-five years Anthony was destroyed in a fight with unruly vampires that Caius sent him on. I followed his path shortly after.

"Before I died I made a prediction that Marcus and Aro witnessed. I refused to see Caius because I blamed, and still blame, him for Anthony's destruction. Caius and I were never close like we were during life after I found out he kept Anthony from me as a suitor, and then tried to kill us. But I'm getting off topic. In the moments before I died I set your destiny when I said that, "My 76th descendant, Isabella, will have my powers and will succeed where I could not."

"So that's why almost all the vampires in the world are conspiring to kill me. It's all your fault!" I cried while pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But really is it my fault that boys are idiots and jump to conclusions?"

"No, not really. So, if you died, why aren't you up in heaven?" I ask Marie while rolling onto my stomach.

"Well I have been in heaven with Anthony, but I needed to help you out. I mean could you imagine doing this without me?"

"Well, without you Dr. Esme Cullen might think I'm sane, but on the other hand I would be a pancake 'cause Tyler's van would have crushed me. So your presence has some downfalls, but I think I'll keep you."

"Glad you realize it."

"So are you ever going to leave me?"

"Once you don't need me."

"Do you still have your powers?"

"Some of them. I have enough to talk to you from outside your body, obviously, and if one of your, like, third cousins quadruple removed comes along I can take over their body for a while and act like I used to." I nodded in understanding and slight awe before a thought dawned on me.

"Rachel was killed because people from Maria's coven thought she was me, wasn't she?"

"Yes she was," Marie replied without blinking.

"Are you going to train me to use my powers, now that I know I'm the next vampire hunter?"

"Of course Bella. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow," I replied, eager to learn how to protect myself, especially when crazy vampires are trying to kill me.

"Okay Bella, because I'm sure that is an excuse to miss school that no one's ever used before. 'Hi Bella can't come to school today because the voice in her head is teaching her how to kill vampires.' We'll start training Saturday."

"Why can't we train after school?"

"Because you are going shipping tomorrow, you have therapy on Thursday and you have 'father-daughter bonding' with Charlie on Friday, or you have a date with Mike Newton. You're booked sweetie. Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow," she quickly glanced at the clock, "today, actually," she corrected.

I followed Marie's instructions as I placed my head on my pillow. I felt Marie's familiar presence return to my mind as her "physical" form disappeared.

"_Sleep tight Bella," _Marie called.

"One last question," I pleaded before asking it. "Why did you die? It seemed from your story that because of the venom in your blood that your mortality was under your control."

"_It was my decision, and I could still be alive now if I wanted to live back then. But I had lived for as long as I wanted to without Anthony and I wasn't going to live without him again. Since I was human, everyone just assumed that it was my time to go. Now go to sleep."_

As I felt myself nodding off the only thought that I had was that I wished someday Edward and I could be like that. I barely knew him, but he had already affected me more than any other male. After all, I had last seen him less than twenty-four hours ago and I already missed him. That's why at two in the morning my mind conjured up the image of Edward sitting in my rocking chair.

* * *

**I loved writing Marie's story. I think after this is done I might write a side series of one-shots about her living in Volterra. My favorite part of this chapter has got to be the ending. But my opinion isn't what really counts, what matters is your opinion. And the only way I can know your opinion is if you review! REVIEW!!**

**Oh, and if any of you have questions about Marie's story type them in your review and I will either answer them in my reply or Bella will ask them and Marie will answer in the next chapter.**


End file.
